


[Podfic] That Dares Not Grasp The Thorn

by Gorillazgal86



Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley is a human (?), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: He'd already spent too long sacrificing the here and now on the altar of the past. They had so little time.AU, series. Ten years. It isn't enough. It's all they have. Aziraphale tries to hold on to every moment.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500101
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] That Dares Not Grasp The Thorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Dares Not Grasp The Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466338) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 




End file.
